1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, it has been known that an image processing apparatus is connected to an external server on a network to use a service provided by the external server.
According to the description of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-128370, for example, it has been known that image data generated by reading an image on a document is transmitted to a document management server on a network and registered in a document management database on the document management server side.
It has also been known that, when the image processing apparatus uses the external service, an external server has a web server function and the image processing apparatus uses a web browser to connect with the external server.
In this case, the web browser of the image processing apparatus requests the external server to transmit information about an operation screen and an application of the external server transmits Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) data for displaying the information about the operation screen in response to the request from the image processing apparatus. The web browser of the image processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML data and displays the information about the operation screen based on the description of the received HTML data.
However, as described above, when the image processing apparatus uses the web browser to connect with the external server and uses the external service provided by the external server, the following problems may be caused.
In a case where a multifunction peripheral (MFP) with a scanner function and a printer function uses the web browser to connect with the external server, for example, operation-screen information provided by the external server may not be normally displayed. This is because the web browser of the MFP does not always conform to all the HTML data provided by the external server.
In general, if the description of “<INPUT type=“file”>” exists in the HTML data, the web browser operated on a personal computer (PC) displays the input field of a file name and a button “Browse . . . ”. When the web browser detects that the button “Browse . . . ” is pressed, the web browser displays a file selection dialog. A user may select any file to be transmitted to the external server using the file selection dialog. The web browser of the MFP can display the input field of a file name and the button “Browse . . . ”, however, even if the web browser of the MFP detects that the button “Browse . . . ” is pressed, the web browser of the MFP does nothing about processing. This is because the web browser of the MFP does not correspond to a function to display a file selection dialog.
The present invention has been made in view of such a problem and has such an object that, in a case where a file input field exists in screen information acquired from a web service provided by the web server, the file input field is converted into a selection box which can be processed by the web browser of the image processing apparatus and a file downloaded from the web service which can collaborate with the web service is set to an option of the selection box.